


Sileno di Bergerac (ITA)

by Tedros Oddmann (Leporeo)



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: BDSM Scene, Balcony Scene, Bisexual Female Character, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Double Penetration, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hentai, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Polygon, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Parody, Poetry, Promiscuity, Rhyming, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys, Small Penis, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Translation Available, Two-and-a-half-some (F/M/(M)), Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leporeo/pseuds/Tedros%20Oddmann
Summary: Sileno di Bergerac, nonostante il suo membro minuscolo, è un eccellente amatore; peccato che la sua cotta, Rossana, sia una buongustaia di peni. Il suo pisello ideale appartiene a Cristiano, che sarebbe ben lieto di offrirglielo; purtroppo, non ha le abilità per soddisfarla. Come si risolverà questo impasse?
Relationships: Christian de Neuvillette & Cyrano de Bergerac, Christian de Neuvillette & Le Bret, Christian de Neuvillette/Roxane, Comte de Guiche/Roxane, Cyrano de Bergerac/Le Bret, Cyrano de Bergerac/Original Character(s), Cyrano de Bergerac/Original Character(s)/Roxane, Cyrano de Bergerac/Viscountess de Valvert, Duenna/Lise, Duenna/Lise/Viscountess de Valvert, Lise/Ragueneau, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. Atto I, Scena 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una parodia hentai di Cyrano de Bergerac, rigorosamente in versi, come l'opera teatrale originaria. È già stata completata: caricherò una nuova scena ~~ogni Martedì, Giovedì e Sabato (ora italiana).~~ tre volte la settimana, se non me ne dimentico.  
> Ho trasformato il conte di Valvert in una contessa, ed Henry Le Bret è rimpiazzato da sua sorella Louise. Ho aggiunto alcuni personaggi e ne ho tagliati altri.  
> Infine, ho tradotto quest'opera in inglese; se qualcuno fosse interessato, la può trovare su questo sito.  
> Critiche e commenti sono i benvenuti!

_(Cristiano e Lignière si trovano a teatro, prima dell’inizio dello spettacolo.)_

CRISTIANO

Quanta gente!

LIGNIÈRE

Il fior fiore di Parigi in consesso.

Ora, dov’è la dama il cui nome ho promesso

di darvi?

CRISTIANO

Non la vedo.

LIGNIÈRE

Adieu.

CRISTIANO

Aspettate almeno…

RAGUENEAU _, avanzando verso Lignière._

Lignière, avete visto il signor di Sileno?

LIGNIÈRE

Il pappone dei vati!

RAGUENEAU

Essi da me si servono…

Per le mie bimbe, dicono, di vero amore fervono.

LIGNIÈRE _,_ _rivolto a Cristiano con fare scherzosamente confidenziale._

Ad ascoltare versi fino a tal punto gode,

che accetta, per le squillo, il compenso di un’ode!

RAGUENEAU _,_ _con modestia._

Oh!… Che… Un madrigale!

LIGNIÈRE _,_ _inquisitivo._

Questa sera, il biglietto

che cosa vi è costato?

RAGUENEAU

Due ore, tre in un letto.

CRISTIANO _, divertito._

Tu guarda i bigliettai!

RAGUENEAU

Strano… Dov’è Sileno?

LIGNIÈRE

Perché?

RAGUENEAU

Montfleury recita, in trasgressione al freno

di un mese che gli ha imposto.

CRISTIANO

Di chi state parlando?

LIGNIÈRE

Un cadetto, guascone. Un buon…

LE BRET _, intromettendosi con entusiasmo._

Un nuovo Orlando!

Non c’è chi sappia usare meglio di lui lo stocco!

RAGUENEAU

In più di un senso, dicono le mie bimbe…

LE BRET _,_ _irritata._

Le zocc…

RAGUENEAU _,_ _interrompendo Le Bret_ _._

O,

se preferite, “etère”.

LIGNIÈRE _, continuando._

… Fisico, musicista…

RAGUENEAU

… Poeta non da poco…

LE BRET

… Romanziere, saggista…

LIGNIÈRE

Non sembra che sia qui… Ma guardate chi arriva!

_(Si fa perplesso, vedendo Rossana arrivare senza scorta.)_

Da sola?

CRISTIANO _,_ _rivolto a Lignière._

È lei! Svelatemi tutto! È venuta!

LIGNIÈRE _,_ _impassibile._

_“_ Evviva”.

Il suo nome è Rossana. Single, finché non trova

un uccello che a pieni voti passi la prova.

CRISTIANO

Sul serio?

LIGNIÈRE

Ne ho descritto le più erotiche imprese

proprio oggi, in un mio piccante sirventese.

RAGUENEAU

Ma… Che farete, se suo cugino si offende?

CRISTIANO

Suo cugino?

LE BRET

Sileno.

LIGNIÈRE _,_ _andandosene._

Per niente al mondo svende

la propria integrità: se sua cugina insegue

la sua clava ideale, dandosi senza tregue,

questo vorrà ch’io scriva. Ciò detto, arrivederci.

LE BRET

Una donna che tratta i maschi come merci…

Mi piace!

_(Si apre il sipario, appare Montfleury.)_

RAGUENEAU

Sembra che Sileno non verrà.

VOCE

Montfleury, ti ho bandito! Cosa ci fai tu qua?

MONTFLEURY

_Felice chi d’onori…_

SILENO _, montando sul palco._

Non farmelo ripetere,

o presto, dalla testa, ti spunterà un catetere!

_(Montfleury se la svigna.)_

PREZIOSE

Che volgare! – Che figo! – Ma il costo del biglietto?

Si è pagato per cosa?

SILENO

Tranquille, è presto detto:

potete collaudare questi aggeggi italiani,

che promettono un eden a vulve e deretani!

_(Lancia una borsa piena di dildi e affini; spettatori e spettatrici ci danno subito dentro. Le Bret si tappa gli occhi, e fugge via. Cristiano e Ragueneau vengono assaliti.)_

Per chi non sappia come passare i giorni grigi,

non c’è modo migliore di quello di Parigi!


	2. Atto 1, Scena 2

_(In una stanza, sormontata da un grande poster di Rossana e dalla scritta “Fan club di ♥ROSSANA♥”, ci sono alcune donne con appropriate magliette da fangirl.)_

NARRATORE

Altrove…

ALPHAND

Il mio corsetto per la tua statuetta!

FAN A _, dubbiosa._

È autentico?

ALPHAND

Ma certo! Sa tuttora di tetta!

FAN B

Rilancio per la statua con questo bel dipinto!

ALPHAND _,_ _ammirando il quadro._

Divina!

FAN B _,_ _ammiccante._

Callipigia!

FAN A _,_ _ammirando il quadro._

Che abito discinto!

_(Arriva Governante, con alle spalle Valvert.)_

GOVERNANTE

Ragazze!

FANS

Presidente!

GOVERNANTE

Valvert ha una notizia.

Forza!

VALVERT _, spinta avanti da Governante._

Abbiamo uno sponsor: la sorte ci è propizia!

Oggi il conte De Guiche, in via confidenziale,

mi ha detto ama Rossana – di un amore ideale!

FAN A

Ideale?

VALVERT

Platonico, come il nostro!

FANS _, nascondendo il merchandisin_ _g._

Sì, certo…

VALVERT

De Guiche potrà difenderla!

ALPHAND

Ma è uomo!

GOVERNANTE

Quindi è esperto

di come i maschi pensino, e il suo potere e i soldi

potranno controllare gli sporchi manigoldi

che vogliono violarla.

FAN A _,_ _leccandosi le labbra._

E leccarla!

FAN B _,_ _sbavando._

E mangiarla!

VALVERT _, dopo un momento di perplessità._

Comunque, chi ha ottenuto l’onore di scortarla

questa sera a teatro, se la sua chaperon

_(Indica Governante.)_

è qua, e pure voialtre non siete con lei? Con

chi è? Mica da sola?!

GOVERNANTE

Tranquilla: ha le sue cose,

e resta a casa.

ALPHAND

Oh, avessi le pezze sanguinose!

VALVERT

Aspetta! Ma, venendo, ne ho visto la carrozza!

GOVERNANTE

Cosa!?

FAN A

Oh, no!

ALPHAND

Non di nuovo!

VALVERT

Se qualche anima rozza

ne approfitta, e le impone qualche esperienza torbida…

GOVERNANTE

Andiamo!

_(Conduce Valvert a un cavallo, sale.)_

Monta!

_(La aiuta a salire, le avvolge le braccia intorno alla propria vita.)_

Aggràppati!

VALVERT _, tra sé e sé._

Però! È parecchio morbida…


	3. Atto I, Scena 3

_(De Guiche entra nel balcone privato di Rossana, che sta osservando l’orgia con interesse e prendendo appunti su un vecchio quaderno.)_

ROSSANA

De Guiche?

DE GUICHE

 _Conte_ De Guiche, madamigella.

ROSSANA

Orsù!

Menzionaste, chiedendomi di darvi un rendez-vous,

di volermi mostrare qualcosa con… Del merito.

DE GUICHE

Consentite?

ROSSANA

Consento! Muovete un po’ il preterito:

sono sgattaiolata via dalla governante,

spero che ne sia valsa la pena!

_(Strabuzza gli occhi davanti al pisello che De Guiche estrae.)_

Sacripante!

DE GUICHE _,_ _compiaciuto._

Allora?

ROSSANA _,_ _compiendo misurazioni._

Complimenti: avete una cappella

tonda, scura, due pollici di diametro… Bella.

DE GUICHE

E il resto?

ROSSANA _,_ _prendendo appunti sul quaderno._

Il resto, dite? Mediocre: come tanti.

Vidi fusti migliori nelle teche dei santi.

E le palle… Che dire, sembrano olive, cavolo!

Dovrebbero potersi usare a tennistavolo*.

NARRATORE

GONG *Licenza poetica: nel Seicento, il ping pong

non esisteva ancora, come i film porno. GONG

DE GUICHE

Come osi!

ROSSANA

Vogliate darmi del voi: non siamo

intimi.

DE GUICHE

Allora t’intimo di intimizzarmi. T’amo!

ROSSANA _, sospirando._

Sempre con questa storia. Peccato per il glande.

DE GUICHE _, ghermendola._

Andiamo, dammi un bacio! E via, queste mutande*!

NARRATORE

*Ulteriore licenza: le mutande non erano

in uso in questo secolo.

DE GUICHE _, avendola spogliata._

Ah, i miei sogni si avverano!

_(Le mette il viso tra i seni, poi li palpa e li lecca; Rossana appare impaziente.)_

ROSSANA _, tirando indietro la testa di De Guiche e inginocchiandosi._

Sbrighiamoci… Non voglio perdermi lo spettacolo.

DE GUICHE _, porgendole il pisello,_ _la cui cappella Rossana inizia a succhiare_ _._

Aah… Venire succhiato così, da te… È un miracolo…

_(Cerca di spingere verso di sé la testa di Rossana, che si oppone.)_

Più a fondo!

ROSSANA

Deuo frofrio? Non mi disfiace il balano,

ma…

DE GUICHE

Il balano?

ROSSANA

Sì, il glande.

NARRATORE

(Quando i poeti scialano

con le rime barocche.)

DE GUICHE _, costringendola a mettersi in bocca tutto._

Non esiste che limiti

questo piacere al glande!

ROSSANA

Khh!

DE GUICHE _, sardonico._

Hai problemi? Esprimiti!

_(Si ritrae di scatto, urlando di dolore. Sul pisello ci sono segni di denti.)_

Aaah! Porca la…

ROSSANA

Coff! Spero vi serva di lezione.

DE GUICHE

Ugh… Scusa, chiedo scusa…

ROSSANA _, sorpresa._

Ancora in erezione?

_(Si mette a pecorina.)_

Avanti! Ma se non volete che vi eviri,

non “confondete” il buco a cui quel dardo miri!

DE GUICHE _, iniziando a pompare._

Questa fica è incredibile!

ROSSANA

Merci.

DE GUICHE _, vedendo del sangue._

Ma che… Sei vergine!?

ROSSANA

Puh… AHAHAH! La mia… Passera… Sì, detergine

le pareti dal sangue!

DE GUICHE _, sorridendo confidente._

Mi dai del tu, ma biche?

ROSSANA _,_ _tra sé e sé,_ _cercando di trattenere le risate._

Darti del voi sarebbe uno sfottò, De Guiche.

DE GUICHE

Sto per venire!

ROSSANA _, con tono drammatico._

Anch’io!

NARRATORE

Uno di loro mente.

DE GUICHE _, eiaculando._

Rossana!

_(Si affaccia un paggio.)_

ROSSANA E PAGGIO

Conte!

DE GUICHE _, accasciato su Rossana._

Ebbene?

PAGGIO _,_ _inchinandosi._

Una notizia urgente:

Valvert è qua, ed è con la governante della

fanciulla! Noi le stiamo frenando, ma…

DE GUICHE _, rivestendosi, imitato da Rossana._

Che iella!

Avrei voluto fare un altro round.

_(Si rivolge a Rossana.)_

Chérie…

_(Esce, chiudendo la porta. Rossana si affaccia al balcone, dove ancora ferve l’orgia.)_

ROSSANA _, scorgendo il pisello di Cristiano e rizzandosi in piedi._

Mon dieu! La mazza dei miei sogni! Eccola lì!


	4. Atto I, Scena 4

_(De Guiche chiude la porta del balcone di Rossana, e arrivano Valvert e Governante.)_

VALVERT

Conte! Dov’è Rossana?

DE GUICHE

State tranquille, è qui:

l’ho protetta.

GOVERNANTE _, irrompendo nel balcone._

Ora le faccio un culo così!

VALVERT _, trascinando De Guiche per un braccio._

Non ci deve vedere!

DE GUICHE _, ghignando._

Lol…

VALVERT

Affrettate il passo!

ORGIA _, benché il rumore sia ovattato._

Aaah! Oooh! Eeeh!

VALVERT _, rallentando davanti all’entrata del teatro._

Che spettacolo fa tutto questo chiasso?

_(Apre la porta, si trova davanti all’orgia.)_

VALVERT

Che diavolo…? Sarà un trauma per l’ingenua

Rossana!

_(Batte un pugno contro il portone per attirare l’attenzione.)_

BUMP!

DE GUICHE _,_ _toccandosi l’inguine su cui è comparsa una macchia scura._

Che fate?

VALVERT

Oppongo la più strenua

resistenza! BUMP! BUMP!

_(Sempre più persone si fermano a guardarla.)_

PREZIOSA _, staccandosi dal compagno._

Che volete? Mon dieu…

Siete arrivata tardi?

_(Si estrae un dildo dal didietro, e lo lancia a Valvert, che lo prende d’istinto.)_

Eccone uno!

VALVERT _, lasciandolo cadere schifata._

Bleah!

_(Avanza, pulendosi le mani sull’abito. De Guiche si mette una mano nei pantaloni e, con suo sgomento, la estrae insanguinata.)_

Chi ha dato inizio a questo?

SILENO

Io, signora.

DE GUICHE _,_ _ricevendo un panno da_ _l paggio_ _e ficcandoselo nei pantaloni._

È Sileno.

Andiamo via.

VALVERT

No, fermo.

_(Si rivolge a Sileno, indicandolo con alterigia.)_

Siete l’uomo più osceno

che sia mai stato in Francia.

SILENO _,_ _alzando le spalle._

Eh, faccio quel posso.

VALVERT

Ma perché siete il solo coi pantaloni addosso?

Avrete mica un billo che vi compensi il naso?

_(_ _Sileno si_ _cala i pantaloni._ _)_

FOLLA

Oh!

SILENO

Com’è chiaro a tutti, sembra sia questo il caso.

VALVERT _,_ _fingendosi compassionevole._

Spero per voi che almeno si ingrossi, il piccoletto,

durante le erezioni.

SILENO

Veramente, è _già_ eretto.

VALVERT _,_ _quasi dispiaciuta._

Wow. Non soddisfarete, con una tale pirla,

mai una donna…

SILENO

Questa, non dovevate dirla.

Vi sfido a non venire, sotto la mia _nerbata_.

VALVERT _,_ _sprezzante._

Poeta!

SILENO

Sì, a tal punto da farci una ballata…

Anzi, farò di meglio: mi basterà un sonetto.

Vi porterò all’orgasmo nella chiusa, e prometto

che, nel caso fallisca, pagherò con la morte

lo scotto delle mie azioni malaccorte.

VALVERT

E sia! Ma fallireste, foste anche un bellimbusto:

mi spiace, ma gli uomini… Non sono di mio gusto.

SILENO

“ _Del giorno in cui Sileno di squirt riempì il gomitolo_

_di una lesbica.”_

VALVERT

E questo cosa sarebbe?

SILENO

Il titolo!

_(Fa quanto dice, verso per verso.)_

_Mi avvicino, la pelle vi accarezzo,_

_vi schermite, e vi spoglio di rimbecco,_

_vi ficco un dito nella bocca, e lecco_

_i capezzoli, eretti già da un pezzo,_

_metto una mano tra le cosce, in mezzo…_

_Per quanto tempo era rimasta a secco?_

_Vi bacio il collo, e qui mi sa ci azzecco,_

_ché i primi umori grondano. Mi attrezzo_

_dello stocco, introduco nella crepa_

_il manico… Ora un quiz. Come chiamate_

_il “piccoletto”?_

VALVERT

_Fallo!_

_Che entusiasmo!_

_Il sesso, in pochi attimi, si impepa._

_Spingo, sfioro il clitoride… Guardate:_

_chiudo il sonetto e siete in pieno orgasmo._

FOLLA

Ci sa fare! – Che tecnica…

RAGUENEAU

Che sonetto all’impronta!

DE GUICHE _, facendo cenno ai servitori di raccattare Valvert._

Prendetela. E copritela.

_(I servitori vestono Valvert e la portano via, seguendo De Guiche. Entra Le Bret.)_

LE BRET _, coprendo lo sguardo in modo da vedere solo Sileno._

Sileno!

PREZIOSA _, divaricando le gambe._

Chi mi monta?

_(L’orgia riprende.)_

SILENO _, riconoscendo infine Le Bret_ _appena gli giunge di fronte_ _._

Cosa ci fai tu qui?

LE BRET _,_ _tappandosi completamente gli occhi._

Dobbiamo andare via,

sta per intervenire la regia polizia!

_(Sileno fa strada a Le Bret, ed escono. Cristiano viene nuovamente sommerso di donne.)_


	5. Atto I, Scena 5

_ (Sileno e Le Bret passeggiano al porto, deserto.  Le Bret porta in mano l’abito elegante che indossava prima, ha addosso solo dei vestiti leggeri. ) _

SILENO

Scusami. Non sapevo che fossi lì, altrimenti

non avrei scatenato l’orgia. So che paventi

gli scambi di effusioni.

LE BRET _, sorridendo._

Che falsa parigina!

_(Si siede contro un muretto, e fa cenno a Sileno di imitarla. Poi si fa un po’ indispettita.)_

Com’è che non mi hai vista?

SILENO _,_ _sedendosi a fianco di Le Bret._

Eri così carina…

_(Le Bret arrossisce, stupita.)_

… Tutta un’altra persona da quella che si allena

coi cadetti…

LE BRET _,_ _dandogli un pugno affettuoso._

Cretino.

_(_ _Alza la testa verso_ _il cielo._ _)_

Ehi, c’è la luna piena.

SILENO _, alzando anche lui lo sguardo._

Cara amica, splendente luce della mia vita,

che avanzi per la tua strada sempre in salita,

amarti fu la mia più insperata fortuna…

LE BRET _, incredula e imbarazzata._

A chi dici?

SILENO

A chi altri?

LE BRET _, seccata._

… Ovviamente. Alla Luna.

SILENO

Mi piacerebbe viverci…

LE BRET

Sempre il solito pazzo.

SILENO

Là non ci sono ipocriti e attori da strapazzo…

LE BRET

Non capisco, perché ce l’hai con Montfleury?

SILENO

A causa del suo chou, tutto fuorché petit.

_(Indica con le mani una lunghezza importante.)_

Morirei se, per questo, quell’animo pacchiano

colga il fiore che io ammiro da lontano.

LE BRET

V-vuoi dire che…?

SILENO

Sì, amo.

LE BRET

E temi che… Il tuo viso…?

SILENO

Fosse il naso il problema, l’avrei di già reciso.

No, chi amo non guarda gli spasimanti in faccia:

ho un pene microscopico, e chi vuoi che mi piaccia?

Di tutte le ragazze, amo la più puttana.

LE BRET

Intendi tua cugina Magdeleine?

SILENO _,_ _annuendo gravemente._

Sì, Rossana.

Ricerca da una vita i peni più massicci,

non credo che il mio possa saziare i suoi capricci.

LE BRET

Ma… Il s-sesso non è tutto!

NARRATORE

Questa è un’opera hentai.

LE BRET

Se s-stessi _io_ al suo posto…

NARRATORE

Ma al suo posto non stai.

LE BRET _,_ _rivolta al narratore, irritata._

… Sì, lo so!

_(Torna a rivolgersi a Sileno.)_

M-ma a Valvert hai m-mezzato le mutande*!

NARRATORE

*Daje.

LE BRET

Vanti un gran cacchio, se non un…

SILENO

… Cacchio grande.

Ma purtroppo, a Rossana importa la misura,

non l’efficienza: solo e soltanto si cura

dell’estetica.

LE BRET

Insomma, è più matta di te.

SILENO

In fondo è mia cugina… Che cosa fai? Le Bret?

_(Le Bret si sta spogliando.)_

LE BRET

Sono una donna anch’io, per quanto te ne scordi;

poiché Cupido e Venere sembra ti siano sordi,

se l’amicizia non è una parola vuota,

posso offrirti il mio corpo per consolarti…

SILENO _,_ _coprendosi lo sguardo._

Idiota!

Non ne ho bisogno! E il sesso… Non ne avevi paura?

LE BRET

Sì, ma tu… Se è con te… Io mi sento sicura!

SILENO _,_ _togliendosi lentamente le mani dagli occhi._

Le Bret…

LE BRET

Sileno, io…

GOVERNANTE _, spuntando nei paraggi._

Sileno, dove sei?

SILENO _,_ _irrigidendosi_ _._

È la sua governante!

LE BRET

Sua, di chi?

SILENO

Ma di lei!

_(Alzandosi in piedi, mentre Le Bret si riveste.)_

Bonsoir!

GOVERNANTE

Vostra cugina desidera vedervi.

SILENO _, tra sé e sé._

Possibile?

LE BRET _, tra sé e sé._

Possibile?

SILENO _, tra sé e sé._

Che voluttà!

LE BRET _, tra sé e sé._

Che nervi!

SILENO _, riprendendo il controllo di sé._

Perché mai?

GOVERNANTE

Niente spoiler! Dove sarà il convegno?

SILENO

Da Ragueneau, al casino!

GOVERNANTE

Scherzate?

SILENO

È un luogo degno

di Rossana.

GOVERNANTE _, sospirando e andandosene._

Touché. A domani, alle otto.

SILENO

C’è speranza! Mon dieu! Mi si è fatto barzotto!

LE BRET _, sconsolata, tra sé e sé._

Quindi, prima…

LIGNIÈRE _, arrivando._

Sileno! Vicino a casa mia,

seccate dalle tresche che descrissi in poesia,

le fangirl di Rossana – cento, ci credereste? –

stanno appostate, per conciarmi per le feste!

SILENO _, aggiustandosi i pantaloni._

Cento donne censurano un veridico scritto?

Ci penso io, Lignière!

_(Tra sé e sé.)_

Tanto più che l’ho ritto!


	6. Atto I, Scena 6

_(Davanti alla porta di Nel, il fan club di Rossana aspetta l’arrivo di Lignière. Manca solo Governante, che arriva in quel momento, e viene approcciata da Valvert.)_

NARRATORE

Porta di Nel.

VALVERT

Hai fatto?

GOVERNANTE

Sì, adesso sono pronta

a lavare col sangue la gravissima onta

che ha macchiato l’onore di Rossana.

VALVERT

Bugiardo

di un poeta!

GOVERNANTE _, imbarazzata._

Eh, su quello…

VALVERT _, senza ascoltarla._

Mentitore! Bastardo!

_(In un angolo, alcune fan stanno discutendo animatamente.)_

ALPHAND

… Vi dico che è così!

FAN B

Che ipotesi ridicola.

FAN A

Il fatto è inaccettabile, da questo non si svicola.

ALPHAND

Se andremo al referendum, non avrete il mio voto.

FAN A

Non ne faremo un dramma.

FAN B

Basta discorsi a vuoto!

_(Si rivolge a Governante e Valvert.)_

Presidente, Valvert dovrebbe essere espulsa,

se nutre per Rossana un’affezione insulsa

al punto da arrivare al climax per lo sprone

di un _uomo_.

FANS

È vero! – È impura!

GOVERNANTE _,_ _cingendo Valvert per le spalle._

Ragazze, state buone!

Voi non avete visto la sua arte perversa!

Non c’è una donna che non si sarebbe immersa

nel piacere, al suo posto, Rossana o no; anche voi!

FAN B _,_ _guardando Alphand annuire_ _._

Davvero?

FAN A

Che sciocchezza! Col nostro amore, noi

saremmo in grado, senza problemi, di deflettere

qualsiasi attacco!

SILENO _, spuntando da un angolo, pisello all’aria._

Ah, sì? Sono pronto a scommettere

le pezze che Rossana indossava al menarca,

che vi farò schizzare come chiglie di barca!

FAN A

E sia! Ma fallireste, foste anche un damerino…

VALVERT

Ho un déjà vu.

ALPHAND _,_ _combattuta._

Che pessima idea… Ma che bottino!

_(Sileno inizia a dare sfoggio delle sue abilità, con due, tre, quattro_ _fan_ _per volta.)_

FANS

Nnh… – Aah… – Gn… Iiih! – Noo… Smettila…

SILENO _,_ _fermando la lingua._

Davvero?

FANS

No, continua! –

Ah! – Puh… – Com’è possibile… Con quel pipo, si insinua

nei… – Uh! – Eh… – … Più reconditi recessi… – Che un batracio

riesca a farmi questo… – Rossana! – Gasp! – Un bacio…

_(Alcune delle fan “sistemate” da Sileno iniziano a baciarsi tra loro e con le fan in attesa.)_

GOVERNANTE _, dalle retrovie._

La situazione sta degenerando…

ALPHAND _, lì vicino._

A quanto

pare, il nome da satiro gli calza come un guanto:

è una forza implacabile, è come avevo udito.

FANS

Gnaa! – SPLURT!

SILENO _,_ _districandosi dalle fan che ha appena fatto venire._

Quelle che vogliono venire alzino il dito!

FANS

Mmh! – SHLICK! – Eek! – SQUIRT!

ALPHAND

Però, se mi inserisco in fondo…

Ma poi, vale la pena farlo? Per niente al mondo

vorrei correre il rischio di tradire l’immenso

amore che ho per lei… D’altro canto, il compenso…

SILENO _,_ _d_ _alle spalle,_ _con_ _Fan B e Fan A_ _avvinghiate, sudato ma ancora eretto_ _._

Lascia stare i monologhi! Ti pare ora il momento?

Mi mancano tre orgasmi per arrivare a cento!

ALPHAND

Di già?

NARRATORE

Per brevità, c’è stata qualche ellissi.

ALPHAND

Ma… Il fanservice?

NARRATORE

Tranquilla, non sia mai che lo glissi.

_(_ _Fan B, Fan A e altre aiutano_ _Sileno a_ _stimolare_ _Alphand.)_

ALPHAND

Non… Vale, con l’aiuto… Gueh! Di loro…

SILENO

D’accordo.

Ragazze!

_(Le altre fan si staccano da Alphand, continuando tra loro.)_

ALPHAND _, stringendo i denti._

Avrò quel premio!

SILENO _, stringendo i denti sui capezzoli di_ _Alphand_ _._

Vediamo… Se ti mordo

i capezzoli…

ALPHAND

Anh! Come attacco, è un po’ fievole!

_(Fa venire Sileno usando un piede.)_

SILENO

SPLURT! Fuu… Ti riconosco una verve ammirevole,

ma mi rimane un’ultima mandata!

ALPHAND _,_ _venendo._

No, il mio premio!

SILENO _, alzandosi e arrancando, ancora eretto, verso Governante e Valvert._

Toh, chi vedo?

GOVERNANTE _, scrocchiando le dita con un sorriso pieno di sicurezza._

La tua fine!

SILENO

Scherzi? È il proemio!

_ (Valvert sventola una bandierina bianca, Sileno salta verso Governante.) _


	7. Atto I, Scena bonus

_(Dietro alcuni cespugli, Valvert sta dormendo, coperta da un grosso telo da picnic.)_

NARRATORE

Un anno prima, nel milleseicentotren-

tanove, alle ore sette, nel Luxembourg Garden…

VALVERT

Snort…

_(Una ragazza si china su di lei, la baciae si ritrae sorridendo mentre ella apre gli occhi.)_

RAGAZZA _, tra sé e sé._

Che fiatella…

VALVERT _, borbottando mentre richiude gli occhi._

È presto…

RAGAZZA _, a bassa voce._

Non più: tra poco, il parco

si affollerà.

_(Valvert si rigira.)_

Già ora qualcuno c’è, rimarco.

VALVERT _, rizzandosi a sedere. Il telo cade, mostrando la sua nudità._

Capperi!

_(Afferra i suoi vestiti lì vicino e inizia a metterseli.)_

RAGAZZA _, alzandosi mentre si guarda intorno._

È stato bello, ma non cercarmi più.

VALVERT _, immobilizzandosi, con l’aria di un cucciolo bastonato._

Perché?

RAGAZZA _, mortificata._

Perché l’amore tra due donne è un tabù,

e… Mi spiace, non voglio mettere a repentaglio

il mio buon nome… Scusami, ma sarebbe uno sbaglio,

anche per te.

VALVERT _, fredda, finendo di vestirsi._

Per me. Grazie mille, presumo.

RAGAZZA _, prima di correre via._

Adieu, chérie. Perdonami.

VALVERT _, ripiegando il telo, cupa._

… E anche questa va in fumo.

ROSSANA

Che splendida mattina!

VALVERT _, sobbalzando._

Questa voce… Mi intriga.

_(Da dietro il suo cespuglio, Valvert vede Governante. Accanto a lei c’è Rossana con un grosso cane al guinzaglio, ma Valvert dalla sua posizione la vede male.)_

VALVERT _, annuendo mentre studia Governante._

Non c’è male…

_(Davanti a Rossana e Governante appare un nobile a cavallo. Le due si fermano.)_

NOBILE _, scendendo da cavallo._

Rossana…

ROSSANA _, sprezzante._

Ancora voi!

VALVERT _, riuscendo a vedere Rossana per la prima volta e strabuzzando gli occhi._

Che figa!

NOBILE

Volevo domandarvi se avete riflettuto…

ROSSANA

Riflettuto o no, non sarete rifottu…

NOBILE _, con leggerezza._

Toh,

quasi dimenticavo: state attenta ai sicari,

se mi dite di no, e così i vostri cari,

perché potrebbe giungere la notizia, a mio padre,

che una sgualdrina ha usato le sue forme leggiadre

per sedurmi, e ottenere una prole illegittima…

ROSSANA _, avanzando con il cane ringhiante._

Se proprio l’oppressore vuole atteggiarsi a vittima…

Niddhog?

NIDDHOG _, avvicinandosi al nobile._

Grrr…

NOBILE _, indietreggiando._

Aaah!

ROSSANA _, lasciando cadere il guinzaglio di Niddhog._

Andatevene, innanzi che vi sbrani!

NOBILE _, zompando a cavallo e battendosela._

Pazza!

ROSSANA _, ridendo e riprendendo in mano il guinzaglio._

E il colmo è che Niddhog è il più mite dei cani!

GOVERNANTE _, sorridendo._

Per una volta, approvo questo comportamento.

VALVERT _, ammaliata._

Stupenda, intelligente, coraggiosa… È un portento!

NARRATORE

Più tardi…

_(Rossana arriva davanti casa, e affida Niddhog a uno stalliere.)_

ROSSANA

Eccoci a casa!

GOVERNANTE

Entra, poi ti raggiungo.

_(Va da Valvert accovacciata dietro una cassa e la sbatte a terra con un piede in faccia.)_

Scoria! Feccia! Rossana si è accorta già da lungo

tempo che ci seguivi!

VALVERT _, cercando di smuovere il piede._

D’ora in poi, starò attenta

a non farmi scoprire!

GOVERNANTE _, alzando il piede._

Lodevole…

_(Riabbassando il piede col doppio della forza.)_

Ritenta!

VALVERT _, contorcendosi._

Non mi vedrà!

_(All’aumentare della pressione, smette di divincolarsi.)_

… Volete costringermi a desistere?

Uccidetemi! Senza di lei, non voglio esistere!

GOVERNANTE _, sospirando e togliendo il piede da Valvert, che si alza a sedere._

Benvenuta nel club.

_(Vede Valvert dubbiosa.)_

Il _fan_ club: è una diva!

_(Valvert annuisce.)_

GOVERNANTE

Ti avverto, se non vuoi ch’ io diventi cattiva,

dovrai imparare a essere più stealth nei tuoi spionaggi.

VALVERT _, con un’espressione da cucciolo sperduto._

Come?

GOVERNANTE _, dopo un momento di esitazione._

Quante fangirl ci sono nei paraggi?

VALVERT _, dopo essersi guardata attentamente intorno._

Non ne vedo nessuna, ma in base ai nascondigli

possibili… Tre?

GOVERNANTE _, ghignando e dirigendosi verso la casa._

Sedici. Chiedi loro consigli.

NARRATORE

Un anno dopo…

_(Rossana e Governante stanno portando un ancora più grosso Niddhog a spasso per il Luxembourg Garden; si vede un telo da picnic sbucare da dietro un cespuglio.)_

GOVERNANTE _, verso Rossana._

Un attimo…

_(Va dietro il cespuglio, alza la sottana e urina sopra Valvert.)_

Un unico, nevralgico

errore: perché il telo?

VALVERT _, sorridendo._

Mi sembrava… Nostalgico.

GOVERNANTE _, sospirando e sistemandosi gli abiti._

Non ho ancora capito come mai ti sopporto.

VALVERT _, alzando gli occhi al cielo._

Però mi pisci addosso comunque.

GOVERNANTE _, facendole la linguaccia._

Non a torto!


	8. Atto II, Scena 1

_(Nel casino di Ragueneau, alcune prostitute stanno attendendo di venire scelte dai clienti.)_  
  
NARRATORE  
  
Il giorno dopo, presso l’entrata del casino  
  
di Ragueneau il pappone. Le sette del mattino.  
  
PROSTITUTE  
  
Chissà se arriverà! – È un sacco che non viene! –  
  
Spero che scelga me… – Sono io cui più tiene! –  
  
_(Arriva Alphand, si spoglia e si siede tra loro.)_  
  
Ecco la novellina!  
  
ALPHAND  
  
Bonjour! Di chi si ciarla?  
  
PROSTITUTE  
  
Sileno!  
  
ALPHAND _, scocciata._  
  
Ancora lui? Ma volete piantarla?  
  
Com’è che siete tutte quante dietro al suo scroto?  
  
PROSTITUTE  
  
È un patrono! – È un portento! – È un cliente devoto!  
  
ALPHAND _, perplessa._  
  
… E paga per il sesso? Con le sue… _Qualità_?  
  
PROSTITUTE  
  
Oh, no! – Se lo accettasse, saremmo noi, mi sa,  
  
a dargli i nostri soldi. – È un tale dongiovanni! –  
  
_(Un cliente esamina Alphand, e inizia a portarla per mano in una stanzetta.)_  
  
È un buon investimento: col passare degli anni,  
  
calerà di valore un cazzo nerboruto,  
  
ma, al passo con la tecnica, il suo sarà accresciuto!  
  
ALPHAND _, rabbrividendo tra sé e sé._  
  
Che sciocchezza! … Non penso che possa migliorare.  
  
_(Inizia a fare sesso col cliente, sovrappensiero.)_  
  
Che genere di donna porterebbe all’altare?  
  
Bella, sicuramente. Formosa, e un poco troia,  
  
per fare sì che il sesso non venga loro a noia.  
  
Più giovane di lui. Chioma castana corta.  
  
_(Si tocca distrattamente i capelli, poi strabuzza gli occhi.)_  
  
… Non mi sto descrivendo! A me che cosa importa  
  
di quel maiale! E poi, con quel naso, è anche brutto!  
  
_(Pensa a Sileno sorridente, arrossisce.)_  
  
Forse non è così orrendo, dopotutto…


	9. Atto II, Scena 2

NARRATORE

Nella stanza da letto del pappone…

_(Ragueneau, seduto a un tavolino con penna e calamaio.)_

RAGUENEAU

Oh, Elicona!

VALVERT _, entrando vestita da dominatrice._

Insulso verme, striscia verso la tua padrona!

RAGUENEAU

Non oggi, cara… Ho troppa ispirazione! Sembra

che Euterpe stessa stia sfiorandomi le membra!

VALVERT _, estraendo il pisello del marito e montandolo._

Aspetta che ti sfioro…

RAGUENEAU

Dai, togliti di dosso…

LISA

No, ti devo punire di avere un tal colosso…

RAGUENEAU _, iniziando a muovere i fianchi._

A patto che poi dopo mi lasci alle mie carte.

LISA

Aaah… Come vuoi…

_(Tra sé e sé.)_

Ingenuo! Ai piaceri dell’arte

opporrò i miei, e presto pregherà di procedere

finché abbia vita in corpo!

_(Ad alta voce.)_

Aaah… Roba da non credere…

Aaah… Aaah…

_(Muovendosi, rovescia per sbaglio la boccetta d’inchiostro sui fogli di Ragueneau.)_

RAGUENEAU, fermandosi.

Noo! I miei versi!

LISA

Continua!

RAGUENEAU

No!

LISA

Fa’ il bravo…

RAGUENEAU _, sollevandola di peso._

Vattene.

LISA

Non permetterti di…

RAGUENEAU

Non sono il tuo schiavo!

LISA _, mettendosi una vestaglia e andandosene._

Un tempo, se non erro, mugolavi il contrario.

RAGUENEAU

Sparta e Atene si unirono contro il figlio di Dario,

_un tempo_.

LISA _, camminando infuriata per il bordello._

Maledetti poeti mentecatti!

_(Sbattendo con forza i tacchi per terra.)_

Pesterei loro i piedi, non li avessero astratti!

_(Da una stanzetta esce il cliente di Alphand. Lisa entra, curiosa.)_

Tutto a posto?

ALPHAND _, alzandosi di scatto._

Signora, scusatemi! Mi ero

distratta!

LISA

Eri… Distratta?

ALPHAND _, uscendo dalla stanzetta._

Un po’ sovrappensiero.

LISA _, cingendola per le spalle maternamente._

Vuoi confidarti?

ALPHAND

Posso?

LISA

È un ordine!

ALPHAND

Ho un indomito

assillo: ho un uomo in testa da ieri. Quasi vomito

al sol pensiero – in fondo, sono lesbica, – ma…

LISA

Ne sei sicura?

ALPHAND

Amo una donna!

LISA

Il che fa

sì che tu non ti possa invaghire di un maschio?

Io amo mio marito, ma qualche volta raschio

via l’anima a topette dall’aria appetitosa…

_(Palpa e lecca Alphand, che non ha il coraggio di opporsi. Arriva Sileno.)_

SILENO

Ragueneau! Dove siete? Esigo una pelosa!

RAGUENEAU _, arrivando di corsa._

Sileno! Complimenti per ieri…

SILENO _, congedando l’argomento con una manata modesta._

Chi mi offrite?

_(Alphand indietreggia, Lisa capisce e la blocca, spingendola verso Sileno.)_

LISA

C’è questo nuovo acquisto…

SILENO _, riconoscendola._

Chi si vede!

RAGUENEAU

Gradite?

SILENO

Gradisco.

ALPHAND

Ma…

SILENO _, prendendola tra le braccia._

Se ieri, con cento donne, ho avuto

tregua dall’euforia crescente ogni minuto,

ora occorre che tu, mentre l’estro mi strugge,

supplisca a centomila donne.

ALPHAND

Ma…

SILENO

Il tempo fugge!

_(Entrano in una stanzetta aperta, Sileno la posa sul letto, si spoglia e ci dà dentro.)_

SILENO _, fermandosi appena nota gli occhi in pena di Alphand._

Che cosa c’è?

ALPHAND

Non voglio!

SILENO

Non vuoi? Ma è il tuo mestiere!

Devo mettere in palio…?

ALPHAND

Che chance potrei avere?

SILENO _, staccandosi._

Va bene.

ALPHAND _, sorpresa._

Dove vai?

SILENO _, facendo per scendere dal letto._

A chiedere un rimpiazzo.

ALPHAND _, afferrandolo, poi lasciandolo._

Aspetta! No… Cioè…

_(Tra sé e sé.)_

Se ora non mi sbarazzo

di questo peso, in seguito mi ritornerà a opprimere.

_(A Sileno, mentre prende in mano il suo pisello e inizia a leccarlo.)_

Lo fahò io, pehò tu ti dofhai esimehe

dal phofocahmi alcun godimento.

SILENO _, torcendosi per entrare in un 69._

Impossibile.

Il piacehe di enthambi è pahte imphescindibile

del sesso: fallihei come uomo, se tu

mi sfuotassi il condotto senza ahhifahe al clou.

ALPHAND

Non… Teh! Mettici… Il naso!

SILENO _, continuando con la lingua._

Himahhei soffocato!

Manco in un pohno lo fahebbeho…

NARRATORE

Sbagliato.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 <http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0135320/>


	10. Atto 2, Scena 3

_(Ragueneau entra nella stanzetta in cui Sileno e Alphand stanno accoccolati. Sileno appare ansioso, Alphand lo abbraccia amorevolmente.)_

NARRATORE

Più tardi…

RAGUENEAU

C’è Rossana!

ALPHAND _, nel panico._

Rossana?! Qua?

SILENO _, nervoso._

Non te l’ho

detto? È lei che attendevo.

ALPHAND

Rossana! Santo cielo!

_(Si nasconde sotto il letto, un momento prima che entrino Rossana e Governante. Quest’ultima, vedendo Sileno nudo, si copre gli occhi con una mano, seccata.)_

SILENO

Scusatemi un momento!

_(Si alza, si affaccia dalla porta e fa cenno di avvicinarsi a Lisa.)_

Vogliate intrattenere

questa bella signora.

GOVERNANTE _, tra sé e sé, stupita._

Bella?

LISA _, ghignando e prendendola a braccetto._

Sarà un piacere!

SILENO _, tornando dentro e mettendosi di fronte a Rossana._

Eccomi.

ROSSANA _, sedendosi sul letto._

_(Alphand ammira estasiata le caviglie di Rossana a pochi centimetri da lei.)_

Mio Sileno, intanto vi ringrazio

per aver sistemato quella fonte di strazio

di una stalker, Valvert, con le sue mire stolte.

SILENO _, avvicinandosi con nonchalance._

Lieto d’averlo fatto, non una ma due volte.

ROSSANA _, ignorando il pisello eretto che ha davanti agli occhi._

Due? Così gentiluomo da darle la rivincita?

_(Alphand si masturba.)_

SILENO

Mettiamola così.

ROSSANA _, facendolo sedere accanto a lei._

Questa vaghezza m’incita

a indagare più a fondo. Che tipo di duello

è stato?

SILENO

Non _due_ llo _…_ Più che altro, _cent_ ello.

ROSSANA

Wow, non male. Poi mi direte dell’amplesso…

Ma ora, per questa chiacchiera, mi serve quello stesso

Sileno che giocava insieme a me al dottore

a Bergerac, da piccoli, e faceva all’amore

con le contadinelle, poi tornava, satollo,

fingendosi innocente; ma, guardandogli il collo

a mo’ di mogliettina, gli trovavo un succhiotto,

e gli sbottavo: “Siamo daccapo? Chi hai sedotto?”.

_(Rossana gli alza la testa e nota un succhiotto sul suo collo.)_

Toh! Traccia del centello?

SILENO

Sagace come sempre:

non sono il solo che non ha mutato tempre.

ROSSANA _, nostalgica._

Già allora misuravo la fava agli stallieri…

_(Alphand si ferma, allibita.)_

SILENO

… E ai cavalli.

ROSSANA

E ai cavalli.

_(Alphand è sgomenta.)_

SILENO

Sembra che fosse ieri!

ROSSANA

Ma io non sono loli, né voi siete più shota…

SILENO _, teso._

Cosa volete dirmi?

ROSSANA _, con tono cospirativo._

La mia quest vi è ben nota:

l’ho compiuta, Sileno! Grazie alla vostra mossa

dell’orgia, sono stata colpita dalla scossa

che attendevo da sempre: la vista di un uccello

che rispecchia ogni canone che ho preso per modello.

_(Alphand piange, sconvolta.)_

Oggi, il suo proprietario è entrato nei cadetti…

Lo tratterete bene? Senza nonnismi gretti?

SILENO _, stringendo i denti._

Tra quei guasconi insani, rimarrà il solo sano.

Il nome?

ROSSANA

Egli è il barone di Neuvillette, Cristiano.

Grazie! V’amo! E potreste chiedergli di venire,

stasera, al mio balcone?

SILENO _, sempre più livido._

Certo.

ROSSANA

Grazie! E, a seguire,

avvertitelo che, se non è un gran maestro

delle arti amatorie, morirò in pieno estro.

_(Sbuca Governante, scarmigliata e con l’affanno.)_

GOVERNANTE

Rossana!

_(Vedendo che tutto sembra tranquillo, si rassicura visibilmente.)_

ROSSANA

Sì, ora vengo.

_(Si rivolge a Sileno.)_

V’amo! Vi sono grata!

SILENO

Sempre un piacere!

_(Aggiunge tetramente tra sé e sé, mentre Rossana e Governante escono.)_

Fare da lenone all’amata…

ALPHAND _, sbucando da sotto il letto._

L’amata?

SILENO _, sobbalzando._

Ah! Dannazione! Mi ero scordato fossi

qua. Manterrai segreto quel… Perché gli occhi rossi?

ALPHAND

È semplice: l’immagine che avevo di Rossana,

una bellezza pura, limpida, oltremondana…

SILENO

Parecchio fuori strada: mi immagino lo shock.

Sì, il suo tipo di donna è più da Belle Époque,

ma io l’amo così.

ALPHAND _, con la voce incrinata._

La cosa ti fa onore.

Pregherò che tu possa conquistare il suo cuore.

SILENO _, sconfortato._

Grazie, cara. Nel caso che le infranga la scorza,

ricambierò il tuo augurio con tutta la mia forza.

_(Sileno esce. Alphand si immagina abbracciata da lui e Rossana, e arrossisce, poi scuote la testa cercando di togliersi l’immagine dalla mente.)_


	11. Atto 2, Scena 4

_(Nel bordello di Ragueneau irrompono un manipolo di guasconi.)_

PROSTITUTE

E questi qua? – Guasconi, li riconosco bene:

hanno sangue sì blu, ma pazzo, nelle vene.

GUASCONI

Ragazze! – Che carine! – Ne voglio un paio in braccio!

PROSTITUTE _, approcciate dai guasconi._

Ehi, mollami! – Schifoso!

GUASCONI

Dunque, chi mi procaccio?

SILENO _, spuntando da un corridoio, seguito da Alphand._

Cadetti, fate i bravi!

PROSTITUTE E GUASCONI

Sileno!

PROSTITUTE

Aiuto!

GUASCONI

Dicci

di ieri notte!

SILENO

Sono le otto, e siete già alticci?

GUASCONI

Dovevamo brindare all’eroe sovrumano

che è riuscito, da solo…

_(Entra Cristiano, viene notato da Ragueneau.)_

RAGUENEAU

Toh, buongiorno, Cristiano!

GUASCONI

… In un’impresa che, in strada o tra le federe…

CRISTIANO

Buongiorno, Ragueneau! Dite, vi posso chiedere

un consiglio?

GUASCONI

… Finora…

RAGUENEAU

Ma certo!

GUASCONI

… Mai fu osata!

CRISTIANO

Come posso integrarmi tra loro?

RAGUENEAU

Una mattata.

GUASCONI

Il racconto! Il racconto!

RAGUENEAU

Tra questi pazzi, l’atto

che vi farà accettare è dimostrarvi matto.

SILENO _, preparandosi alla narrazione._

E va bene, va bene!

CRISTIANO _, andando verso i guasconi che si stanno mettendo in cerchio._

Grazie!

RAGUENEAU

Non c’è di che!

CADETTO _, vedendo Cristiano avvicinarsi._

Ehi novellino! Voglio darvi una dritta: c’è

un termine tabù che, se giunge all’orecchio

di Sileno, fa sì che non campi parecchio.

_(Indica il proprio pisello.)_

Intesi?

CRISTIANO

Vale a dire…

CADETTO

Shh! Guardatevi in giro:

comprendete perché, con tante troie a tiro,

nessuno ha ancora estratto l’arnese? Ve lo dico:

nessuno vuole essere scorciato dell’amico!

CRISTIANO

Ma l’orgia del teatro…

CADETTO

Quello è un altro discorso:

se è lui che l’ha iniziata, si può senza rimorso

denudarsi; ma farlo o dire quel vocabolo

senza il suo benestare… Piuttosto me lo sciabolo!

_(Cristiano annuisce di ringraziamento e si avvicina a Sileno, che sta iniziando il racconto.)_

SILENO

Ieri notte, la Luna riempiva il cielo scuro

di luce, e lungo il porto andavo…

CRISTIANO

A _cazzo_ duro.

SILENO _, alzandosi adirato._

Chi è?

CADETTO

Cristiano di Neuv…

SILENO _, fermandosi._

Bene! Che dicevo?

_(Tornando a sedere, poi rialzandosi di scatto.)_

Ah, diamine!

_(Controllandosi di nuovo.)_

Con passo deciso, procedevo.

Vidi Lignière, che stava…

CRISTIANO / SILENO

_Cazz_ eggiando. / Vagando…

CRISTIANO / SILENO

S _cazz_ ato. / Indisponente.

SILENO

“Per i miei versi, – quando

gli chiesi cosa avesse, mi disse – sto sul…

CRISTIANO / SILENO

_Cazzo_. /

Naso,

SILENO

a certe…

CRISTIANO

_Cazz_ one.

CADETTO

Più fuori di un terrazzo.

SILENO

… Fan-…

CRISTIANO / SILENO

- _cazz_ iste. / -farone!

SILENO

Perciò ho dovuto togliermi

via…

CRISTIANO / SILENO

Dal _cazzo_. / Di torno.”

SILENO

Che un lampo possa cogliermi,

se non pensai…

CRISTIANO / SILENO

“Col _cazzo_!” / “Neanche per idea!”

SILENO

E…

CRISTIANO / SILENO

In _cazz_ ato. / Infuriato,

SILENO

giurai che, a quella rea

combriccola di teste di…

CRISTIANO / SILENO

_Cazzo_. / Rapa,

SILENO

avrei

insegnato a scassare il caz… Gli zebedei

a un mio amico. A quel punto, con zelo senza pari,

corsi laggiù, e per loro erano…

CRISTIANO

_Cazzi_ amari.

SILENO

Ah, perdio, fuori tutti!

CADETTO _, mentre con gli altri si allontana._

E adesso, _cazzi_ suoi.

_(Sileno lo guarda storto.)_

_Affari_ suoi!

_(Quando tutti sono usciti tranne lui e Cristiano, Sileno lo abbraccia.)_

SILENO

Sei un prode!

_(Si separa da Cristiano.)_

Quei “cazzi”, li ringoi?

CRISTIANO _, tra sé e sé._

Detto così, è un po’ ambiguo.

_(Si rivolge a Sileno.)_

Sì, scusa le…

SILENO _, sorridendo._ / CRISTIANO

_Cazz_ ate. /

Frecciate

CRISTIANO _, confuso._

che ho sparato.

SILENO _, calando le brache a Cristiano e osservandogli il pisello, impressionato._

Penso che vi addiciate

l’un l’altra.

CRISTIANO _, sempre più confuso._

Di chi parli?

SILENO

Di te e Rossana, stupido!

CRISTIANO

La conosci?!

SILENO

Le sono cugino. Se sei cùpido

di lei, stanotte rècati al suo balcone, e cogli

il fiore che moltissimi, disdegnando le mogli,

desiderano; solo, ti avverte che, se non

sei sufficientemente esperto di liaison,

ne morirà, ma penso…

CRISTIANO

Mon dieu! Sono perduto!

Il mio unico pregio è d’essere…

SILENO / CRISTIANO

_Cazz_ uto. /

Dotato,

CRISTIANO

ma in amore sono una vera pippa!

SILENO _, tra sé e sé._

Se avessi la sua fava…

CRISTIANO _, tra sé e sé._

Cristiano, non c’è trippa

per gatti…

SILENO _, determinato._

Ok, ho un piano!

CRISTIANO

Davvero?

SILENO

Ascolta un poco…

_(Avvicina la bocca all’orecchio di Cristiano.)_

Pissi-pissi…

CRISTIANO _, incerto._

Sei serio?

SILENO

Sì, ne ricavo un gioco

divertente, e Rossana non resterà delusa.

CRISTIANO

Le piacerà a tal punto?

SILENO

Ti coprirà di fusa!


	12. Atto II, Scena 5

_(Alla porta del bordello, mentre i cadetti cercano di origliare, arriva Le Bret, vestita da uomo, sporca e sudata.)_

LE BRET

Che succede?

GUASCONI

Oh, Le Bret! – Sileno è intento a infliggere

un castigo tremendo a un nuov…

_(Le Bret irrompe nell’atrio.)_

LE BRET

Non lo trafiggere!

_(Li trova abbracciati, e si immagina cose innominabili.)_

SILENO _, cingendo Cristiano per una spalla e approcciando Le Bret._

Tranquilla, a quel riguardo sono più che restio.

_(Voltandosi verso Cristiano e facendo cenno a Le Bret.)_

Ti presento Le Bret, donna piena di brio

con l’hobby della scherma. È una mia prediletta

amica.

CADETTI _, sottovoce tra di loro._

“Amica”, dice lo sciocco… – Poveretta…

LE BRET _, tendendo la mano rassegnata._

Piacere.

CRISTIANO _, stringendogli la mano perplesso._

Già ci siamo visti a teatro…

LE BRET _, stupita._

Quindi

riuscite a riconoscermi comunque?

CRISTIANO

Che si agghindi

di perle, o che si imperli di sudore, una donna

mantiene il proprio fascino, con pantaloni o gonna.

SILENO _, scherzosamente._

Frena i bollenti spiriti, rubacuori!

LE BRET _, irritata._

Stai zitto!

Lui mi ha riconosciuta, almeno! E che diritto

hai di fermarlo? L’ultima volta che ho controllato,

tu non eri mio padre… Né eri il mio fidanzato.

SILENO

Uh, scusa. Ma cos’hai, oggi? È giunto il marchese?

LE BRET _, allontanandosi infuriata._

Per te, sono una donna solo tre giorni al mese!

_(Sileno fa per andarle dietro, Cristiano lo blocca.)_

CRISTIANO

Aspetta, lascia fare a me. Tu aggraveresti

soltanto la faccenda.

GUASCONI

Già!

_(Cristiano si lancia all’inseguimento di Le Bret, mentre Sileno è rimasto immobile. La trova seduta col viso tra le mani, e si approccia in silenzio.)_

CRISTIANO

Sono manifesti

i vostri sentimenti riguardo all’opinione

che Sileno ha di voi.

LE BRET _, alzando lo sguardo, poi riabbassandolo._

Quel grullo è il mio campione,

malgrado tutto, è l’idolo che porto sempre dentro;

se soltanto…

CRISTIANO

Vi amasse?

LE BRET _, irrigidendosi, per poi abbassare le spalle, e mettere la destra sull’elsa della spada._

Diteglielo, e vi sventro.

CRISTIANO _, deglutendo._

Gulp. Ama un’altra?

LE BRET

Sì; ma cambia poco, in pratica,

se tanto mi ritiene una mascotte lunatica.

Vesto così, e gli sembro maschio, tra le mie angosce;

ma, se vesto elegante, manco mi riconosce!

E il complesso che nutre per il suo micro-pene?

La trama dovrebbe essere: “io gli svelo che se ne

frega di _quello,_ il vero amore, e me lo piglio”.

Ma lo scemo che fa? Scopa come un coniglio!

CRISTIANO _, accovacciandosi._

Non mi intendo di trame, ma, riguardo al vestito,

perdonatelo: è un uomo (benché poco fornito),

e, in quanto tale, prono a gaffe di questo genere…

Ne ho fatte tante anch’io, le fa Marte con Venere;

e, quando lo mollaste poco fa in quel vestibolo,

ha assunto l’espressione più affranta del postribolo.

Dovreste ritornare e godervela; e forse,

in cambio del perdono, vi offrirà le risorse

per orchestrare un nuovo attacco.

LE BRET _, sorridendo maliziosamente._

Siete un demone.

CRISTIANO _, mettendole una mano sulla spalla_.

No, quel nome appartiene soltanto a chi sta egemone

sul cuore di Sileno, gettando tra le ambasce

chi lo meriterebbe.

LE BRET _, afferrando la mano di Cristiano e issandocisi in piedi._

Allons, tra le bagasce!


	13. Atto II, Scena 6

_(Nel casino, Ragueneau sta tenendo un processo a Sileno. Indossa una specie di parrucca da giudice, ma rossa, e usa come martelletto un dildo rudimentale. Prostitute e guasconi formano la giuria. Al banco della difesa siede Alphand, al banco dell’accusa Lisa.)_

RAGUENEAU

La parola all’accusa.

LISA _, con l’aria di divertirsi un mondo._

È un fatto inaccettabile

che l’imputato abbia, con una scusa (e labile),

citato il mestruo a una innocente fanciulla…

ALPHAND

Mi oppongo, vostro onore! Non ne sappiamo nulla

della sua innocenza!

GUASCONI

Ridicolo! – Vergogna! –

La difesa, un imene come il suo, se lo sogna!

RAGUENEAU _, battendo il dildo._

TUMP! TUMP! Silenzio in aula! Obiezione respinta.

_(Facendo cenno a Lisa.)_

Prosegui.

LISA _, indicando l’inespressivo Sileno._

L’imputato non fa nemmeno finta

di interessarsi a lei, quel solipsista cronico!

PROSTITUTE

Ma quale solipsista: è in stato catatonico!

_(Un guascone si avvicina lentamente a Sileno, gli sventola una mano davanti senza ottenere reazione, poi gli sventola davanti il pisello, ancora senza risultato.)_

RAGUENEAU

TUMP! TUMP! Giurati, ordine! Parola alla difesa.

ALPHAND

Contesto che Le Bret qui sia la parte lesa:

ci sono i presupposti di uno stalking orrendo

diretto al mio cliente. E di stalking mi intendo!

_(Mostra i suoi cimeli di Rossana: la t-shirt, il corsetto, un vaso da notte…)_

LISA

Obiezione! È evidente che la difesa stia

argomentando solo spinta da gelosia!

ALPHAND _, nel panico._

Gelosa! Io? Di chi!?

GUASCONI

Gatta morta! – Vergogna! –

Le Bret ha l’appoggio eterno di tutta la Guascogna!

LISA

È chiaro come il Sole che il suo secondo fine

è spogliare il cliente!

ALPHAND

Come Iperide e Frine!

_(Lisa scoppia a ridere, Alphand arrossisce.)_

RAGUENEAU

TUMP! TUMP!

PROSTITUTE

Quella sgualdrina tiene per il guinzaglio

un reggimento intero…

RAGUENEAU

Silenzio!

PROSTITUTE

… E va al baccaglio –

non paga – di Sileno, che è tesoro comune

di tutte le…

RAGUENEAU

Silenzio! TUMP!

PROSTITUTE

… Donzelle digiune

di un gran cacchio!

ALPHAND _, tra sé e sé._

Un “tesoro _comune”_ …

GUASCONI

Buu! – È rimasta

solo una strada logica… – … La strada dell’orgiasta! –

Saint-Denis!

_(Si spogliano.)_

PROSTITUTE _, spogliandosi anch’esse._

Per Sileno!

GUASCONI

Per Le Bret!

_(I due gruppi si “scontrano”, mentre Ragueneau, Lisa e Alphand osservano. Sileno è ancora catatonico.)_

LISA _, facendo un’ironica riverenza a Ragueneau._

Magistrato…

_(Si ritira, non prima di aver indirizzato un occhiolino ad Alphand.)_

GUASCONI E PROSTITUTE

Che tette! – Che bicipiti! – Mon dieu, è spropositato! –

Perché litigavamo? – Voglio un altro pisello!

CRISTIANO _, entrando con Le Bret._

Va bene che è un bordello, ma c’è proprio bordello!

_(Vede l’orgia. Cristiano si volta preoccupato verso Le Bret, che però avanza decisa verso Sileno senza badare ad altro. Lo trascina fuori per un orecchio.)_

SILENO _, raggiante in viso._

Oh, Le Bret!

CRISTIANO _, osservandoli, mentre un paio di prostitute lo assaltano._

Quella coppia nemmeno se ne accorge,

del vizio di piantarmi sempre in mezzo alle orge.

_(Fuori, Le Bret tira Sileno per terra e si appoggia a un muro con le braccia incrociate.)_

SILENO _, alzandosi in ginocchio._

Ti devo delle scuse.

LE BRET _, ironica._

Così, di punto in bianco?

SILENO

Ho dato per scontato di averti sempre al fianco,

_(Le Bret cerca di restare impassibile, ma trattiene a stento un sorriso.)_

però adesso ho compreso quanto fui supponente:

sei una donna, in fondo, benché…

_(Nota lo sguardo omicida di Le Bret.)_

Benché un bel niente.

Perciò, se avrai qualcuno che ami, io per fratello

lo accetterò… Purché mi sconfigga in duello!

LE BRET _, alzando un sopracciglio._

Ah?

SILENO _, allargando le mani._

Per te, voglio il meglio…

LE BRET _, sorridendo amaramente._

Non c’è il rischio che accada,

che ami chi non sia abile come te con la spada.

_(Tra sé e sé.)_

Come parlare a un muro…

_(Nota Sileno ancora inginocchiato.)_

Quasi scordavo! Sono

in lite!

_(Si rivolge a Sileno, altezzosa.)_

Se desideri davvero il mio perdono,

dovrai…

SILENO _, avvicinandosi ginocchioni e prendendola per le mani._

Dimmi! Qualsiasi desiderio tu abbia,

lo esaudirò, pur di placare la tua rabbia.

LE BRET _, nel panico, distogliendo lo sguardo e riflettendo tra sé e sé._

Baciami… Dimmi che ti piaccio un sacco… Invitami

a letto… Dammi un figlio… Vivi con me… Maritami…

_(Sussurra dunque, imbarazzata.)_

Ehm… Chiamami per n-nome.

SILENO _, alzandosi con gli occhi brillanti._

Louise, Louise, merci!

_(La abbraccia. Le Bret ricambia, dopo un’esitazione, l’abbraccio. Sileno strabuzza gli occhi, realizzando l’errore.)_

Giusto, sei una donna! Non sta bene che ci…!

_(Le Bret stringe con forza Sileno, strozzandogli la frase in gola.)_


	14. Atto II, Scena bonus

_(Lisa e Governante camminano lungo il corridoio del bordello.)_

NARRATORE

Poco prima…

LISA

Vi ho vista desiderarla.

GOVERNANTE

Come?

LISA

Vi piacciono le donne.

GOVERNANTE

… Può darsi, ma…

LISA

Il tuo nome?

GOVERNANTE

_Tuo_?

LISA _, abbassando la mano verso il sedere._

_Vostro_? Formalismi… Dammi del tu, ti prego.

GOVERNANTE _, fermando la mano di Lisa._

Se mi hai colta a guardarla, capirai il mio diniego.

LISA

Sei sicura? Che cosa credi che possa farne

della tua castità, quando avrà la tua carne?

Senza alcuna esperienza nell’arte di Cupido,

non saprai soddisfarla…

GOVERNANTE _, pensando all’esperienza con Valvert (e Sileno)._

Qualcosa so…

LISA _, indicandosi la faccia a commento dei ricordi di Governante._

Di’, rido?

Questo lo chiameresti “avere fatto”? È quella

a vezzeggiarti, mentre Sileno ti trivella!

Dammi retta, ti occorre che qualcuno ti addestri.

_(La trascina dentro una stanzetta.)_

Vieni, ti mostrerò che i piaceri terrestri

sono amici fedeli di chi sappia ghermirli.

GOVERNANTE _, mentre viene denudata e accarezzata._

Ma io…

LISA _, scendendo sempre più in basso._

Mia merla, sono inutili i tuoi zirli.

GOVERNANTE _, venendo finalmente toccata lì._

AH! Non lì!

LISA

Spihitosa. La tua coppa mi infita

a behe, e, SMACK, mi fehmi? Sei thoppo, SLURP, squisita…

GOVERNANTE

Aaah… Non ho mai provato… Un tale… Uuh…

LISA _, infilando due dita e leccandole il clitoride._

LICK. Visto

quanto fa l’espehienza?

GOVERNANTE

Aaah… Basta… Non resisto

più… Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Vengo! Gnaaa!

LISA _, sommersa da umori._

Umpf!

GOVERNANTE _, calmando il respiro._

Aaaah… Aaah… Uh? Aspetta!

LISA _, risalendo d’intensità e tornando a lavorare di lingua._

Chedefi afessi già finito? Quanta fhetta!

GOVERNANTE _, spingendole la testa verso di sé e massaggiandosi un seno con l’altra mano._

Mondieumondieumondieu!

_(Lisa gioca col capezzolo libero usando la sua mano non occupata.)_

È tropp… Ah! Vengo ancora!

LISA _, alzando la testa._

Due volte in tre minuti fanno quaranta all’ora.

GOVERNANTE

Va bene! Basta! Tregua, o rischio di impazzire.

Aah… Lo ammetto, hai ragione… Avvolta in tali spire,

Rossana non sarebbe… In grado di scapparmi.

LISA

Eh… Dita e lingua sono… Anf… Terribili armi…

Ma non è che la punta dell’iceberg dei trucchetti

che una donna può usare per far battere i petti…

Per scoprirli, non fare complimenti, e ritorna!

GOVERNANTE

Ma… Tuo marito?

LISA

Ah! Quello? Ascoltami: le corna

non valgono, se fatte tra donne. Siamo chiare?

GOVERNANTE

Sì, ma Rossana…

_(Realizza improvvisamente dove e con chi l’ha lasciata.)_

È là, sola con…! Devo andare!

_(Prende i vestiti e si precipita fuori dalla stanzetta.)_

LISA _, fregandosi le mani._

Potrei aver trovato il mio nuovo gingillo…

E non ha fatto bau, vedendo i tacchi a spillo!


End file.
